Cutting Winds, Soaring Lightning
| wardrobe records = None | memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | memory crystals iii = | abilities = | cids missions = *Complete the Ultimate+ dungeon with a party of FF VIII heroes! }} Cutting Winds. Soaring Lightning was a quick-play single-track Challenge Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Scenario Players were introduced to Fujin and Raijin, two students from Balamb Garden who tag along with Seifer as the school's "disciplinary committee", and whose personalities are complementary to one another. Despite their differences, both come off as adversarial to Squall and his team, though this is more out of a misplaced faith in Seifer than actual malice. Though powerful combatants, the pair's actions are not their own. Layout |classic mastery 1= x40 |elite 1=Training Grounds |elite stages 1=1 |elite stamina 1=12 |elite boss 1=Seifer |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite first time 1= |elite mastery 1= x10 |classic 2=Dollet |classic stages 2=3 |classic stamina 2=13 |classic boss 2=Biggs, Wedge |classic completion 2=1,000 gil |classic first time 2= |classic mastery 2= x10 |elite 2=Dollet |elite stages 2=3 |elite stamina 2=40 |elite boss 2=Biggs, Wedge |elite completion 2=5,000 gil |elite first time 2= |elite mastery 2= x2 |classic 3=Deling City |classic stages 3=3 |classic stamina 3=19 |classic boss 3=Edea |classic completion 3=2,000 gil |classic first time 3= |classic mastery 3= x20 |elite 3=Deling City |elite stages 3=3 |elite stamina 3=46 |elite boss 3=Edea |elite completion 3=5,000 gil |elite first time 3= |elite mastery 3= x5 |classic 4=Galbadia Garden |classic stages 4=3 |classic stamina 4=25 |classic boss 4=Cerberus |classic completion 4=2,000 gil |classic first time 4= |classic mastery 4= x10 |elite 4=Galbadia Garden |elite stages 4=3 |elite stamina 4=52 |elite boss 4=Cerberus |elite completion 4=10,000 gil |elite first time 4= x5 |elite mastery 4= x5 x5 |classic 5=Lunatic Pandora |classic stages 5=3 |classic stamina 5=31 |classic boss 5=Bahamut |classic completion 5=3,000 gil |classic first time 5= |classic mastery 5= x10 x20 |elite 5=Lunatic Pandora |elite stages 5=3 |elite stamina 5=58 |elite boss 5=Bahamut |elite completion 5=20,000 gil |elite first time 5= |elite mastery 5= x10 x10 |elite 6=One Fell Swoop + |elite stages 6=1 |elite stamina 6=40 |elite boss 6=Odin Seifer |elite completion 6=30,000 gil |elite first time 6= x30 |elite mastery 6= x5 |elite 7=Recurring Nightmare ++ |elite stages 7=1 |elite stamina 7=20 |elite boss 7=Seifer |elite completion 7=30,000 gil |elite first time 7= x42 |elite mastery 7= x2 |elite 8=Power from Below +++ |elite stages 8=1 |elite stamina 8=40 |elite boss 8=Ultima Weapon |elite completion 8=60,000 gil |elite first time 8= x48 |elite mastery 8= x3 x2 |elite 9=Legendary SeeD Ultimate |elite stages 9=1 |elite stamina 9=60 |elite boss 9=Squall |elite completion 9=90,000 gil |elite first time 9= x12 |elite mastery 9= x3 x4 |elite 10=Grudge Match Ultimate+ |elite stages 10=1 |elite stamina 10=1 |elite boss 10=Biggs, Wedge |elite completion 10=1,500 gil |elite first time 10= x18 |elite mastery 10= x5 x5 |elite 11=Scattered SeeDs Ultimate++ |elite stages 11=1 |elite stamina 11=1 |elite boss 11=Seifer, Raijin, Fujin |elite completion 11=1,500 gil |elite first time 11= |elite mastery 11= x30 x30 |raid 1=Conquer the Esthar Soldiers - Normal |raid stages 1=1 |raid stamina 1=20 |raid boss 1=Esthar Soldiers |raid completion 1=15,000 gil |raid first time 1= x3 |raid mastery 1= x5 x5 |leader drops 1= x1,000 |member drops 1= x3 x250 |raid 2=Conquer the Esthar Soldiers - Hard |raid stages 2=1 |raid stamina 2=40 |raid boss 2=Esthar Soldiers |raid completion 2=30,000 gil |raid first time 2= x32 |raid mastery 2= x3 x3 x48 |leader drops 2= x4 x4 x4 x4,000 |member drops 2= x1,000 |raid 3=Conquer Bahamut Ultimate+ |raid stages 3=1 |raid stamina 3=60 |raid boss 3=Bahamut |raid completion 3=45,000 gil |raid first time 3= x48 |raid mastery 3= x5 x5 x72 |leader drops 3= x4 x4 x4 x6,000 |member drops 3= x1,500 |raid 4=Conquer Bahamut Apocalypse |raid stages 4=1 |raid stamina 4=1 |raid boss 4=Bahamut |raid completion 4=1,500 gil |raid first time 4= x16 |raid mastery 4= x30 x30 x24 |leader drops 4= x600 |member drops 4= x600 }} Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events